Hate Me, Love Me
by Someday's Dreamer03
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in town, but while her new house is being renovated she is staying at her father’s friend house. But apparently that doesn’t work out so when she gets offered somewhere to stay she accepts. Sukky summary but plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Hate me, Love me**

****

**Summary: **Sakura is the new girl in town, but while her new house is being renovated she is staying at her father's friend house. But apparently that doesn't work out so when she gets offered somewhere to stay she accepts.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hi guys. This is my second fanfic so if it isn't good than sorry. Also if you don't understand what I just said include it in you review. Ah... this is set in Japan and I'm gonna make it as japanesi as I possibly can.  Okaiz, please R+R and I hope u like the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does coz they r cool. How weird did that sound when I said that? Hehe…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: How this story started 

Today was a bright, sunny, Friday morning in Tomoeda with the birds chirping and a light breeze. Because of this weather, in movies you'd assume that the main character is in a good mood, happy with everything right now. In this case, this isn't true. In this case our main character –one of our main character, that is – was feeling very nervous indeed.

You see today was Sakura's first day in Tomoeda High. She had auburn hair

that went to her shoulders, and huge green eyes which went very well with her uniform, which was a green jacket with the school logo, a white shirt, a black pleated skirt, over the knee high white socks and black lace up shoes with high-ish heels. She was feeling really, really nervous. 

'What if no one likes me? What if every one will _hate_ me? Omigod, Omigod, Omigod!!!!!' though a frantic Sakura as the lady from the office took her to her class.

"Here" said the office lady handing her a sheet of paper "this is you timetable for the semester"

"Thanks miss" said Sakura

The 'office lady' stopped at a door and began to talk to a man who was writing on the blackboard. 

"Kinomoto-san, have a nice day" said the lady as she left her with everyone else. Everyone else being the class and the teacher

"OK Kinomoto-san you may come in" said the man

Then at the same time, everyone in the class turned to look at her. Was this her imagination or was that real? Sakura shook her head and stepped into the unfamiliar class.

"My name is Okaira-sensei, " said the teacher "Please tell us a little about you."

Sakura tried to bite back a giggle 'They still did this? Oh. My. God. and to think this is 8th grade'

"M-my name is Kinomoto Sakura, a-and I'm 14 and I used to live in Tokyo. There."

"Nice speech Kinomoto-san" said Mr Smith (A/N: yep, he's gonna be a weird teacher. ^^;) "You can sit next to Li Meiling. She is our garnet-eyed (A/N: Garnet??? What the hell is he on about????) beauty. Please raise your hand, Meiling-san."

Sakura looked around and saw a pretty girl with gleaming _ruby_ eyes and the longest raven black hair tied up pigtails with her hand up.

Sakura walked up to her and bowed "Pleased to meet you...Li-san"

"Same here Kinomoto-san"

"Please call me Sakura. Just don't tell me I look like I'm over 40!!!"

Li-san laughed "Cool. Meiling if you like." 

"Our garnet eyed beauty, and our new peridot (A/N: Peridot is some kind of green jewel)eyed beauty. Shut you mouth….please and sit down. Talk later." commanded Okaira-sensei.

Sakura sat down on her seat smiling. She really like Li-sa- Meiling. Maybe this is her first friend here. She seems nice. Very nice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~  At lunch 

Sakura was walking around by her self, then she heard a familiar voice saying, "Sakura! Come have lunch with us". That voice belonged to Li Meiling.

"Hi Meiling-chan" she waved

"Come meet my friends." 

"Okay" agreed Sakura

"Sakura this is Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, who are in the same homeroom as us, and they are Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun, Rika-chan and Naoko-chan" She pointed at each person. (A/N: are you wondering where Syaoran is? He isn't here... hee hee hee)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ Sakura's POV

I looked at each person as Meling-chan introduced them.

" – Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun – "

'Tomoyo was so beautiful. She had amethyst eyes and long charcoal black hair, tied up in a high ponytail, light skin. She was leaning against a guy. Eriol. Now he was wise looking with his Sapphire hair and eyes and glasses.'

" – who are in the same homeroom as us – " Meilings voice interrupted.

'Same homeroom? Oh, I remember. They were sitting close to the front of the room'

" – Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun –"

Chiharu had honey colored hair in 2 plaits and bright brown eyes. Yamazaki was a closed eye guy and he had similar hair colour to Tomoyo.

" – Rika-chan –"

Rika was a very sweet looking girl from her warm chocolate brown eyes and, wavy chocolate hair. She looked like the quiet type.

" – and Naoko-chan – " concluded Meiling

Naoko. She was also mature looking with her dark green eyes, (A/N: yea, I know she doesn't have green eyes in the anime but she does in this story) dark brown hair held back with a black headband, and glasses like Eriol's.

"Hi guys. Nice to meet you" I said politely 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi guys. Nice to meet you"

'I'm not a boy, am I?' thought Chiharu 'but Yamazaki and Eriol are…' She shrugged off that very stupid thought. What was she thinking was she going mad?? 

All of them nodded their heads and said "Hi Sakura-san" in unison. Then cracked up. 

"We sound like –" began Rika 

"Those little (toy) solider army people!!" finished Naoko, not looking very mature at this moment.

Sakura smiled. She liked these people. They were so open, nice and fun to be around.

"Sakura. Not Kinomoto-san. Please." She said after they had calmed down

"Hey Sakura" they chorused then cracked up again.

"That's the second time in a row" gasped out Tomoyo

"Hahaha yeah. Your right" agreed Eriol

"Did you know that if you keep saying something the same time as other peo – " but Yamazaki got cut off with a ***WHACK*** on his head.

"Just shut up will you. Sorry Sakura-san, Yamazaki-kun like to fib."

"That's okay. He must get such good grades in Japanese" commented Sakura (A/N: Remember this is in Japan)

"Hehe. Yeah" chuckled Naoko

Meiling just sat there observing the scene with a bemused smile on her face.

And that was Sakura's first lunch at school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Sakura-chan" called out Meiling,. "Tomoyo and me are going this way. Which way are you?"

"Um…..I'm going the other way"

"Damn that's too bad." sighed Tomoyo

"Uh-huh" 

"Anyway, better find out where I'm going to stay. If I don't find it soon Touya, my onii-chan will crack the shits at me. Scary picture" 

The girls laughed, and Meiling looked at her watch.

"Well we better scat before Sakura-chan's bro 'cracks the shits' and I get slaughtered."

As the 2 girls went their way Sakura smiled "What a day."

But as she headed to the place where she was staying with her otou-san and onii-chan, (she had been given directions)  she was feeling verycheerful because she had made some new friends that day. Little did she know who she was going live with.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well what did you think? Yea! A cliffhanger! _Who _is she gonna be living with? I won't write anymore than than this chappi until I have 5 reviews, that says that this story is actually good, coz if I write it and no one reads it and I keep writing I'll be so pissed off. So please R+R! cya!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remember, REVIEW!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. The Peach Turns Rotten

**Hate Me, Love Me******

****

_By fruitz-kandi___

__

Meekah- Hi! I'm baaaaaack! .....yay! I got.... 11 reveiws. I'm that makes me really happy! Wheeeee! Before I start the chapter here is my thanks list.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**My thanks list!- ******

sweet-captor- I might not put a cliffhanger in this story, depends on how I feel at the end of it. 

CCS Fan- Am I that good of a writer? I think I suck, but thanks for the complement! =D

kute-lido-azn- yup I'll continue it. But that's a bit obvious isn't it? Hehe...

cherry-sweetness-angel- continue...hell yea! Finish it? No chance. You should kno me better than that!

Tenshi Peony- well I'll try to update asap but I'm pretty lazy, and it takes like an hour or 2 to write a chap. Slow aren't i? 

sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE- I'll make it as interesting as possible. ^.^ I hope you'll like the other chapters.

imsomni-maniac- hehe, nice review (no I'm not being sarcastic, me totally sincere). But I don't like fruit salad! Hehe, what a weirdo I am.

Ekimozo- Thanks for reviewing! So happy, so happy....lol

Avelyn Lauren- Here's a question. Why did you say thanks? Because I should be the one saying thanks a million times. Thanks, thanks, thanks...lol

Dragonstar03- lets hope that you'll still love it when I continue on.

azn-kitties- thanks 4 the review, this is actually the fastest I can type. 

chinese cherryblossom- hi la la la la…. Thank for the review. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meekah– And now presenting.... *cues drum rolls* chapter 2 of Hate Me, Love Me. for all that reviewers! (I think that sounded.... corny. lol anyways...) Oh and Momo means peach, just a note, you'll see why...later....

****

**Chapter 2- The peach turns rotten******

****

Sakura stoped and gazed at the house before her. It was beautiful! Lush green grass, beautiful flowers, a fountain and a huge bricked mansion. 

'This could only be out of a book. There's no way that this is reality. Hm...' she mused then her mind took an unexpected twist, 'Maybe otou-san is an evil trickster and he wants me to be kidnapped. What a meanie'

As soon as that was thought, a white car pulled up to the house. And surprise, surprise, it was her otou-san.

"Hello Sakura-san. I see you've made it here quite quickly."

"Yeah..." she replied guilty about what she was thinking before. 'That damn crazy thought!'

They stood for a moment, without a sound to be heard.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go in!"

"Otou-san, umm.... who are these people?"

"Oh one is Modaku a workmate, his wife Momaki, and their daughter Momo, who is a bit younger than you."

"Wow! A friend!"

Fujitaka smiled at his daughters enthusiasm. As she floated to the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ At dinner (6pm)

"This food is DELICIOUS!" Sakura told the cook

"Sakura-san is very charming, isn''t she Modaku?" commented Moimike to her husband.

"Yes, very. Momo will like her very much."

"Talking of Momo where is she?"

"Oh, out an a date"

"Homaru-san, (A/N: Sakura calls Modaku this, Momike she calls Momike-san) otou-san mentioned that you had a daughter. Momo. Can I meet her? Please?" 

"She should be back around 7:30." Answered Modaku

"And I'll introduce you two" offered Momike

"Sugoi"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Modaku was right. Momo and Sakura hit off instantly. It was like they were meant to be friends.

Sakura was charming and friendly.

His daughter was somewhat easy to like.

It was perfect

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ In Sakura's room

"We'll he tried top kiss me, but I didn't let him and I moved out of the way and guess what??"

"What?" 

"Well there was some lift in gravitation and he flipped over" lied Momo trying to keep a straight face

"Really. Wow amazing"

"Yeah"

Sakura sat there awed. And finally Momo couldn't hold it in any longer, she cracked in to fits or laughter.

"Hahahahahaha..... I was just- hahaha –lying! Of course that didn't happen! Hahahahahaha"

"You're such a liar" pouted Sakura

"And your gullible. Hahahahahahahaha"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ At school

"Sakura come line up with me!" yelled out a happy Meiling.

"2 seconds"

"So what are you getting?"

"Tacos. Yum" said sakura as she licked her lips. 

(A/N: At their school the canteen, it's like a shop where you can buy stuff but it's got less variety.)

"Well I'm getting Ham and pineapple pizza (slice)"

"Hawaiian hula surfers." 

"Uh-huh, but what are you on about??"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Momo's POV

Sakura. 

She goes to my school. 

She'd be a great bonus to our group. 

We can use her to attract the crowd we want. 

Wonder if she has lunch this period....

Gotta get her.

I need her. (A/n: 2 all the... um readers that is thinking that she is a lesbo, she's not. Um...I don't have anything against them but Momo isn't one. Yet...maybe... Just wanted to get that point across)

Oh, look there she is walking with Li Meiling. Okay, that's nice.

**What?????? ******

Wait rewind. 

Sakura is walking with Li??

She is friends with her?

Is she insane??

I'm just hallucinating that's it.

But still, I'm pinching myself. 

So this is _real??_

Got to step in before I lose her to that goody two shoes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Normal POV

"Look Tomoyo-san is over there pointed Sakura

"Leeeets Go!"

Just while Meiling was humming a tune a cold voice said to her "Kinomoto! What the hell are you doing hanging around her?"

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" replied Sakura trying to ignore the point Momo was trying to get across and the tension between the Peach girl and Chinese flair.

"I said what are you doing with... with... with... her?!?"

"Having Lunch"

"But you can't hang around her!"

"Don't tell me what to do. You sound possessive. Like I'm a teddy bear! But I'm not! I'm Sakura." 

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and put her hands on her shoulders and glared at the fattish brat. (A/N: I loooved writing that!!)

A vein popped in Meiling forehead as she heard those words. If this was an anime the background would be on fire!!! (A/N: Yay fire!! ^^;; Okay back to the story now)

The Chinese flair (Meiling) slapped Homaru Momo, rich girl, powerful something, and unfortunately school whore, hard on her cheek. "Don't you dare tell Sakura-san –"

"No Meiling, It's Sakura-chan" reminded Sakura

"-okay Sakura-chan what the hell she should do!"

"Oh and why can't I? Just because your jealous doesn't mean you can diss me!" huffed Momo

"Me? Jealous? In. Your. Dreams. Sakura is my friend. And I care about her even though I know her since just yesterday..." Meiling voice trailed off afraid of how Sakura might react to what she said.

True, they only met yesterday, but Meiling liked that girl, she was really honest and sweet and rather pretty at the same time. There went many people who are pretty and giving at the same time. Kind is beautiful, but kind and pretty is a rare type of beautiful.

"Sorry Sakura-chan..."

Sakura walked over to Meiling and said "You don't need to be sorry, what you said was one of the nicest thing I've ever heard"

Tomoyo smiled at Meiling and Sakura. She never had had any good friends before (A/N: Meiling) apart from me, she never opens up to any one but, I think Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan and me are going to be great friends...

A few girls were sobbing hystericly, while the others looked touched (even the guys). Even one guy was seen wiping a tear from the corner. Bitch-talk turns alright. Now that was a story to tell their grandkids!

An amber eyed boy stood next to Tomoyo and observed everything around him. This he had never seen. Finally The snoby kids have seen such things as true friendship. Ewwww! He was going all mushy again. 4th time in a month. But.....still...

"Meiling..." he whispered, as he didn't want disturb the moment

Meiling looked up at her cousin and got a flash of a storm (A/N: whoops, was supposed to mean idea). She nudged Sakura and tilted her head to her left.

Sakura looked up and saw the most handsome guy ever. Messy chocolate hair, cold amber eyes. She satred in to them. She couldn't help it, but his eyes drew her in. They were so...cold yet mysterious. And beautiful.

TBC...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meekah- So how was that? I thought It was a bit too in depth for me. I'm usually not-in-depth. Next chapter will be more light hearted! Hope you like it so far. I didn't think that writing a story would be hard!!!! I'm losing sleep over it....I'm just kidding, I only lose a little. Anyways next chapter I will actually get on with the story instead of just on about nothing much. So..... in short, next chapter Sakura will be sharing a bathroom-whoops did I jus write that?- whth Syaoran and a bit of fluff. At last!

Here a few questions I've thought up of (how stupid)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Q: Is Momo an important character in the story?

A: Hell yea! She's very important

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Q: How many chapters?

A: I'm going to try at least 8

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Q: Who is Meiling going to hook up with? 

A: I don't know yet....probably one of my own characters, maybe Touya, lol

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Q: What will the ending be? Happy or sad?

A: Depends, If I feel like doing a sequel it might be sad. **But it might not be**

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Q: Am I going to do any Eriol+Tomoyo fluff soon?

A: um..... yep!~

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Q: Are there going to be any other pairings fluff?

A: yep. I think…..

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Well gotta go now! Cya!

Oh and review please (I get sick of typing that!)

          |

          |

         \/


End file.
